yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 109
"A Sea of Troubles: Part 2", known as "Shark vs. the Roaring Waterfall Deity - Abyss! Collision, the Two Numbers!!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundredth and ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 23, 2013 and in the United States on May 10, 2014. Summary confronts Yuma and Astral.]] Abyss orders "Gorgonic Guardian" to attack directly. It swats Shark with its tail, throwing him off his feet and reducing his Life Points to 200 (the first part of the episode is cut from the dub). Elsewhere in the ruins, Dumon confronts Yuma and Astral. Yuma asks if they really need to fight, with Dumon asking why that would be in question. Yuma responds that Dumon had saved them in the past - if he hadn't been there in the first set of ruins with them, there's no telling what would have happened. Dumon insists they are fated to fight. As he recalls the legends associated with Dumon, Alito, Mizar and Girag, Yuma tells him he's sure that the legends of the ruins are about the Barians and that they were once human just like Yuma - there is no reason for Dumon to fight Astral. Dumon claims he doesn't believe they were once human and that the Astral and Barian Worlds have always opposed each other - there is no way around a fight. Yuma continues, saying that that means neither Dumon nor Astral actually knows why they should fight each other. Dumon actually turns to Astral for backup, saying that they could never live in peace. Astral reveals what he learned earlier - his mission is to destroy the Barian World. As Shark rises to his feet, blue energy emanates from Rio's eyes again as Abyss shows him more visions of the past. He finds himself seated on his throne again. He mutters he's hallucinating again. Three of his soldiers kneel before him. They explain that their troops are outnumbered at this point and that Vector's army have broken through every defensive line due to the presence of the gorgons. It's only a matter of time before they make landfall now. Aboard his flagship, Vector laughs maniacally, seated in his own throne. The soldier finishes by grimly declaring that their nation will end up massacred just like their neighbors. smashing the mirror in confusion.]] Shark doesn't have any idea what to do, but Rio steps forward to support him. She states they await his command. Shark is surprised by this and rises from the throne. He yells at Rio not to push their lives upon him. Rio reminds him he is this nation's leader - his orders are the orders of its emperor. His soldiers and Rio are confused by his actions now. Rio continues that he is the emperor of the United Nation - he is the one that has to protect this land, as he has in the past. Shark is even more bewildered - did he really unite all these nations together? Abyss communicates him with him through a mirror, speaking from the mouth of his reflection. He tells Shark to overcome this ordeal - he must win both the Duel and the fight in this vision. Shark angrily tells him to shut up and smashes his reflection with his fist. The mirror has given him an idea though and he fervently states he's not fit to be a leader, but he won't accept a loss in his Duel or in this world. He tells his aides to arm the men with new equipment. He now finds himself back at the Duel, still confused by the visions as Abyss ends his turn, Rio's eyes glowing a brighter blue now. Despite his confusion, he's found the visions useful as well. "Gorgonic Guardian" will destroy itself if its ATK falls to 0. He has just the card to do that with - the "Freezing Point" that he now believes Abyss left in the labyrinth as a test (in the dub, Shark thinks he has to destroy "Gorgonic Guardian" before it takes him out). Shark starts his turn and draws "Freezing Point". He immediately activates it. Its effect will reduce the ATK of an Xyz Monster that has no Overlay Units remaining to 0. As the freezing winds come through, Abyss reminds him that "Gorgonic Guardian" is equipped with "Xyz Unit", so if an effect is used that would detach Overlay Units, Abyss can send it to the Graveyard instead. Shark smiles, saying it doesn't matter since this isn't an effect that detaches - "Xyz Unit" is not an Overlay Unit in that sense (this effect of "Xyz Unit" is not mentioned in the dub). The ATK falls and 0 and Shark declares that the other effect of "Gorgonic Guardian" activates now - monsters with 0 ATK are destroyed. Shark urges it to be destroyed by its own power as its red eye glows and its snake hairs rebound back on it, lancing through and destroying it (the snakes of "Gorgonic Guardian" piercing through the monster itself is cut from the dub, but the explosion is not). Back in the visions, Shark leads a small fleet of ships out to Vector's forces. When the gorgons fire their beams, Shark orders his men to deploy their mirror shields. The blasts are reflected back and all six gorgons are turned to stone before exploding. Shark tells Abyss he doesn't know what sort of test this is (in the dub, Shark asks Abyss on how well he is doing), but continues his turn and Normal Summons "Depth Shark" without Tribute via its own effect as he controls no other cards. He orders "Depth Shark" to attack directly. "Depth Shark" releases a tornado from its mouth at Abyss, reducing him to 2600 Life Points. Finally, Shark Sets a card. Dumon is still speaking with Yuma and Astral. He suggests once again that they settle things now. Astral asks Dumon to answer a question first. He knows Dumon is one of the Seven Barian Emperors and wonders where the remaining two are. There are two that they have yet to meet and logic would dictate their legends would be in this temple. Astral questions why they haven't shown themselves yet and as he speaks an overview of Shark's Duel is shown. Dumon reveals they are Nash and Marin, the leaders of the group, in fact. Dumon is convinced they are still alive and that they will come back (Dumon's conviction is not mentioned in the dub). The three hear a crashing sound and look around. Above them, they can see Shark's Duel through a sheen of water that is suddenly projected. The projection fades once they determine what they saw and Yuma wonders why Rio is Shark's opponent. Dumon is confused as to why Shark would Duel here and says they'll settle this later, quickly flying off towards the inner temple. Yuma yells at Dumon to wait, but slips and falls. He calls Dumon a cheater for flying like that (in the dub, Yuma calls Dumon a chicken for flying away). He says they have to get to Shark. Astral says they must navigate the labyrinth first though. " leads the way.]] Astral observes that Dumon's arrival left a hole in the roof and tells Yuma to take out the "Stinging Swordsman" card (in the dub, Astral asks if Yuma has a monster that can paddle). Yuma is confused, but Astral tells him to just do it, he'll explain later. Dumon arrives at the Duel in time for the next turn. Abyss draws and Shark reveals that "Depth Shark" has its ATK doubled during his opponent's turn. Abyss believes he has to end the Duel quickly, but wonders how smoothly it will go (in the dub, Shark adds there is no way that he will lose the Duel; Abyss disagrees, while addressing Shark as "brother"). "Stinging Swordsman" helps Yuma and Astral navigate the labyrinth, using its sword to propel its card base through the water like a rowboat. Astral realizes they can follow the flow of the water that burst in when Dumon entered to the end of the maze. Yuma says the end of the maze is where the water ends. Abyss activates "Gorgonic Ritual, which lets him banish a Rock-Type Xyz Monster from his Graveyard to Special Summon two other Rock-Type monsters from his Graveyard. He banishes "Gorgonic Guardian" to Special Summon "Gorgonic Gargoyle" and "Gorgonic Golem". He then activates "Gorgonic Pile", letting him increase the Levels of all "Gorgonic" monsters he controls by the total number of monsters. His two Level 3 monsters become Level 5. Blue energy emanates from Rio's eyes again and Abyss states he'll awaken Shark's memories. One of Vector's soldiers gives him the report that the gorgons have been destroyed by the mirror shields and that the enemy army has now found the will to fight back. Vector orders the soldier killed and his body dumped in the sea. He urges the ocean god to take this blood sacrifice and grant him power (Vector killing the soldier with a spear and throwing his body into the ocean is cut from the dub; instead, Vector yells at the soldier to be silent and says that despite Shark's army appearing to be confident about victory, they will never stand a chance against him; he appears to have summoned Abyss without the need of a sacrifice). Blue light flies from the ocean and Abyss appears, interspersing itself between the two fleets. Meanwhile, Abyss overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" in Attack Position. More blue light emanates from the orb on its head, causing Dumon and Astral to be taken into the past visions as well, while Yuma is just arriving at the Duel. Astral looks around, confused as to why he'd be in the ruins' memory. Dumon is also confused, especially about the fact that Shark is in the visions, pinpointing the Barian Emblem pendant around his neck. Rio watches from the castle's balcony and realizes the ocean god is on Vector's side due to a blood pact. ".]] The ocean god fires a blast from its lance, destroying many of Shark's ships, then fires another, which lances through the city. Shark is thrown down by one of the blasts and as he rises back up, sees Rio galloping towards the ocean god on a horse. Shark calls to her, but she dismounts her horse and walks towards the god. At the Duel, Rio floats upward and Abyss tells Shark his true ordeal begins now, introducing himself as Abyss as he releases control of Rio and appears before Shark. Abyss activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. He orders it to attack "Depth Shark" with "Final Blow", firing an energy blast with its lance. Shark activates his face-down "Hide and Shark" as he has 2000 or fewer Life Points. He can banish a "Shark" monster he controls and end the Battle Phase. However, he must also pay half his Life Points. He is engulfed in an explosion and thrown away, chunks of stone flying with him. His Life Points fall to 100 and Abyss states he survived. Shark reveals that the effect of "Hide and Shark" returns to the banished monster to the field now, with its ATK increased by the amount of Life Points he paid. "Depth Shark" returns with 1500 ATK. Abyss ends his turn, but taunts that he won't be defeated by that kind of strength (in the dub, Abyss says "Depth Shark" will live another fight, as does Shark, but Shark will not emerge from this Duel victorious). In the visions, Rio is held in the ocean god's fist and Vector tells Shark to surrender - if he doesn't, his sister will be killed, dropped into a whirlpool in the sea. A neighing sounds out, and Dumon swoops down on his pegasus towards the ocean god. Shark calls to him and Dumon responds that he shouldn't be surprised to see him. Did he really think he wouldn't come to his dear friend's aid? Shark is confused that they could be friends. Vector orders his archers to shoot Dumon down, but he narrowly avoids the first barrage. The present Dumon is shocked that his past would be linked to Shark's - could they really have been friends? Vector urges Shark to choose - his country or his sister. Rio stands up on the ocean god's palm and addresses Shark, telling him that the god has to be purified by a holy sacrifice. Shark asks what she's doing and Rio tells she'll sacrifice herself to purify Abyss. She leaps into the whirlpool, Shark screaming her name. From it emerges another god, which Astral believes must be the other "Number" in these ruins. Astral starts a thought and Dumon finishes it - Could Shark and Rio really be Nash and Marin? At the Duel, Shark falls to his knees, in disbelief of these memories. Abyss tells him the field is the same as what was in his heart - he will lose Rio in this world too. Rio floats off the temple top and falls towards the ground. Shark screams for her, but Yuma runs towards her, yelling "kattobingu!" and manages to catch her. He twists around, cushioning her fall. Yuma urges Shark to win now - his sister is safe. A card floats down in front of Shark. Grabbing it, he determines it must be Rio's. Abyss urges Shark to defeat him and regain his memories - as a emperor, he must lead his people. Shark insists he is no emperor, but draws and then proceeds to equip "Depth Shark" with "Aqua Mirage". He explains that when he uses the equipped monster as an Overlay Unit, the Equip Card can be treated as a monster of the same Level. "Depth Shark" splits into two. Shark activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Black Ray Lancer" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Finally, he activates his face-down "Full Armored Xyz". This first lets him target an Xyz Monster he controls. Then, he Xyz Summons another. He overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 94: Crystalzero". Now, he equips "Black Ray Lancer" to "Crystalzero", increasing its ATK by that of "Black Ray Lancer", for a total of 4300. Abyss activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK to 4800. Calling him naive, Shark activates the effect of "Crystalzero" twice, declaring "Crystal Eraser". He detaches two Overlay Units to halve the ATK of "Abyss Splash" each time. "Crystalzero" fires a bolt of purple energy from the spear it gained through "Black Ray Lancer" at "Abyss Splash", reducing its ATK to 1200. Shark orders an attack with "Crystal Javelin". "Crystalzero" throws its spear, piercing the orb at the center of the chest of "Abyss Splash". It explodes and Abyss is thrown backwards, his Life Points falling to 0. Yuma cheers, while Shark asks Abyss what this was all about. Abyss responds that he was simply following the orders Shark himself had given him to the past. Abyss vanishes, with Shark yelling at him to wait, and his card floats down to Shark, who remarks it is "his Number". As Dumon departs, he mutters Shark and Rio's names. Everyone else vanishes and reappears on the Different Dimension Airship's deck, surprising Tori. As Yuma explains what's happened to Tori, Shark looks around and finds Rio still unconscious. Elsewhere, Vector is traveling through a portal at high speeds. Don Thousand speaks with him, saying the last two Mythyrian "Numbers" have fallen into the hands of Yuma's allies. Vector is angry, but Thousand says it doesn't matter - those two will be in their hands soon enough. Vector questions how much Thousand really knows. Thousand responds that he knows everything, including everything about Vector, such as the fact he found out he may have once been human from those ruins. Vector asks if that's really true and Thousand reveals that after that, he was reincarnated in the Barian World and ended up killing Nash and Marin. Vector is shocked Thousand would know that, but Thousand tells him the most important thing right now is to locate Number 96, as he's about to make his move. Featured Duel: Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs. Abyss Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Shark Shark draws "Freezing Point" and subsequently activates it to reduce the ATK of "Gorgonic Guardian" to 0 since it has no Overlay Units ("Gorgonic Guardian": 2200 → 0 ATK). The first effect of "Gorgonic Guardian" then destroys itself. As he controls no monsters, Shark Normal Summons "Depth Shark" ( 5/1400/0) in Attack Position without Tribute via its own effect. "Depth Shark" attacks directly (Abyss: 4000 → 2600 LP). Shark Sets a card. Turn 6: Abyss Abyss draws. On Abyss's Standby Phase, the effect of "Depth Shark" doubles its ATK during Abyss' turn ("Depth Shark": 1400 → 2800 ATK). Abyss activates "Gorgonic Ritual" to banish "Gorgonic Guardian" (a Rock-Type monster) from his Graveyard and revive "Gorgonic Gargoyle" ( 3/1000/800) and "Gorgonic Golem" ( 3/1200/600) (which are both Rock-type monsters) in Defense Position. Abyss activates "Gorgonic Pile" to target "Gorgonic Golem" and "Gorgonic Gargoyle" and increase their Levels equal to the number of "Gorgonic" monster he controls ("Gorgonic Gargoyle" and "Gorgonic Golem": 3 → 5).The written Japanese anime lore of "Gorgonic Pile" only targets and affects 1 Rock-Type monster, increasing its Level by the number of "Gorgonic" monsters they control. Abyss overlays "Gorgonic Gargoyle" and "Gorgonic Golem" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" ( 5/2400/1400, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. At this point, Abyss abandons his possession of Rio's body and Duels in his true form. He then activates the effect of "Abyss Splash" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Abyss Splash": 2 → 1 ORU) and double its ATK ("Abyss Splash": 2400 → 4800 ATK). "Abyss Splash" attacks "Depth Shark", but Shark activates his face-down "Hide and Shark" (as he has 2000 or fewer Life Points) to pay half his Life Points (Shark: 200 → 100 LP), banish "Depth Shark", and end the Battle Phase. After that's done, "Hide and Shark" returns "Depth Shark" from the Banished Zone in Attack Position and increases its ATK equal to the amount of Life Points paid to activate "Hide and Shark" ( 5/1400 → 1500/0). The effect of "Abyss Splash" also susbsequently expires ("Abyss Splash": 4800 → 2400 ATK). Turn 7: Shark " unifies Shark's monsters.]] Shark draws "Aqua Mirage" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Depth Shark". Now if the equipped monster is used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon, he can treat "Aqua Mirage" as an Overlay Unit for that Summon with the same Level as the equipped monster. Shark then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Black Ray Lancer" ( 3/2100/600) in Attack Position. Shark activates his face-down "Full Armored Xyz" to target "Black Ray Lancer" and then overlays "Depth Shark" and "Aqua Mirage" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 94: Crystalzero" ( 5/2200/1600, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. After that, the secondary part of the first effect of "Full Armored Xyz" equips "Black Ray Lancer" to "Crystalzero" and increases the latter monster's ATK by the former monster's ATK ("Crystalzero": 2200 → 4300 ATK). Abyss activates the effect of "Abyss Splash" ("Abyss Splash": 1 → 0 ORU, 2400 → 4800 ATK). Shark activates the effect of "Crystalzero" twice to detach both of its Overlay Units ("Crystalzero": 2 → 0 ORU) and halve the ATK of "Abyss Splash" twice ("Abyss Splash": 4800 → 2400 → 1200 ATK). "Crystalzero" attacks and destroys "Abyss Splash" (Abyss: 2600 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes